


Scorpius Malfoy and the Cursed, Bloody Curtains

by toni_hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Eventual Smut?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Patronuses, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Smuttish, So much angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited, hopefully real smut smut if I stop being such a pansy, like seriously its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_hufflepuff/pseuds/toni_hufflepuff
Summary: No, it was weird because Scorpius had absolutely, completely, and totally, embarrassed himself to new levels last night because he had been so distracted by Albus. Specifically, thinking about kissing Albus. Which had led to complete and utter disaster. Albus had thought it was quite funny and assumed that Scorpius’ ensuing quietness was a result of his, frankly, well-earned embarrassment. Albus, of course, didn’t know what distracted Scorpius (him), nor why his friend was still so upset (because Scorpius being in love with Albus was becoming, quite literally, a safety hazard).





	1. The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, JK owns everything, I own nothing. 
> 
> Also obvious, Scorbus is my OTP till I die. 
> 
> Another note on the Cursed Child compliancy with this fic... I suppose it could be Cursed Child complaint if you want it to. Honestly I'm very picky and choosy about what I will tolerate with the Cursed Child. I think that the trauma from the time turner incident is a really vital part of Albus' & Scorpius' relationship dynamic and that progression, however I think this absolutely ridiculous "Scorose" business isn't worth a pile of shit. I also do not believe that Harry James Potter would ever tell one of his children that he wished they weren't his, as I believe the man has done some maturing in the 19 years of adulthood which have passed since he would have pulled something like that. Not saying that he and Albus wouldn't have tension, because I do really like that aspect, but that was pushing it for me. On the other hand, "Sweets, they always help you make friends!" amaze. Anyways, that's my take on Cursed Child compliancy and canon. Also keep in mind I haven't seen the play, just read it. I've heard and believe that changes perceptions on it, but alas.

Scorpius’ and Albus’ walk to DADA was unusual. Unusual in the way that Albus was talking and Scorpius was responding with one word answers and lots of ‘mm’s. It was their last class of the day, and it was a special one. Albus’ dad was coming to do their bi-monthly patronus lesson. The lessons had started annually in their 4thyear, and had gradually increased in frequency so by 6thyear, they occurred every two months in preparation for NEWTS. This was their first lesson of the year. Normally, this walk would be filled with Scorpius enthusiastically speculating on what his and Albus’ patronuses would be, with Albus intermittently complaining about how embarrassing it was when his Dad visited. This time was different though, and not just because Albus and Harry’s relationship had improved 10 fold in the past few years, and over this summer especially. No, it was weird because Scorpius had absolutely, completely, and totally, embarrassed himself to new levels last night because he had been so distracted by Albus. Specifically, thinking about kissing Albus. Which had led to complete and utter disaster. Albus had thought it was quite funny and assumed that Scorpius’ ensuing quietness was a result of his, frankly, well-earned embarrassment. Albus, of course, didn’t know _what _distracted Scorpius (him), nor _why _his friend was still so upset (because Scorpius being in love with Albus was becoming, quite literally, a safety hazard).

They’d been alone in the common room, both sitting on Albus’ bed, and though it was late, their dorm mates were off in the library or great hall or somewhere else in the castle. Scorpius had charmed a few candles to float around Albus’ bed. Which, for the record, had taken much convincing. Scorpius insisted it was a fire hazard but Albus had begged him, whining that the white light _lumos_emitted didn’t have the same “feeling.” Scorpius had rolled his eyes very dramatically at that.

“What?! Albus what does that even mean? I promise it won’t _feel_very good when the curtains catch fire.”

Albus glowered at him and crossed his arms in a huff, turning away and snapping, “I do it all the time, and the curtains haven’t caught fire _yet._”

The intense nervousness which hit Scorpius at hearing this almost lead him to scold Albus, which was embarrassing and upsetting in it of itself. Scorpius often feared that Albus perceived Scorpius’ “nagging” (Albus’ words, not his) as Scorpius believing Albus wasn’t capable. In reality, Scorpius was just in a constant state of anxiety of losing his friend for good._You don’t erase your friend from time and go through hell to get them back, without earning some kind of fear that you’re going to lose them again_Scorpius thought, _and pair that with a dead mother you couldn’t save…well…_Scorpius grimaced and shook his head to get out of that train of thought, he couldn’t go there now.

He was about to apologize to Albus when his friend beat him to it. Albus had uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his lap, shoulders dropping in time with his head as he looked down.

“Look, Scorp I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean it like that, I just get a little defensive, you know?” Albus was nervously running his hands through his hair, his eyes darting around his bed sheets. “It’s ok if it really bothers you, we don’t have to use the candles, I just…” Albus paused and finally looked up at Scorpius, his chin was tilted down and his eyes were huge staring up at him, pleading and reassuring at the same time. “I promise it’ll be ok.”

And, well, Scorpius is only a human. A human who is in love with his best friend, and can never say no to said best friend, especially when he’s looking at him like _that_. Scorpius, not trusting himself to speak right then, picked up his wand and wordlessly charmed the candles a flame and a float. He smiled at Albus, hoping Albus understood what he was trying to say. _I’m sorry too, I trust you. I love you _(although Scorpius hoped Albus couldn’t read that last part). Albus grinned back at him, smile so wide his eyes crinkled, and Scorpius tried not to pass out.

“Thanks, Scorp” Albus’ smile didn’t falter for a moment.

Scorpius’ smile grew, “Anytime, Al.” The boys both grinned at each other for a minute before each turning to their respective tasks.

They’d been sat quietly for an hour or so. Scorpius was doing homework and Albus was doodling in his journal, candles lightly bobbing up & down in the air, when Scorpius had looked up from his reading to ask Al a question about the wolfsbane potion he was reading up on.

“Hey, Al–”

but Scorpius’ question was entirely lost when his eyes landed on his friend. His hair was pushed back and around in a manner which suggested he’d been pulling it out of his eyes and twisting it to hold it in place. Albus’ hair was so curly he didn’t need a hairband to hold his hair up, so long as he twisted and knotted his curls in the right way; however, there were still a few loose curls falling out of his haphazard knot. Scorpius hadn’t ever seen Al’s hair this way. He knew it was probably because his dad wore his hair back, and Albus didn’t want to look even more like his dad then he already did. Scorpius though felt Albus looked so _Albus_this way, and the similar hairstyle made his Albusness (Scorpius grimaced at what a dork he was) just…shine. Under the candle light he was glowing, his brown skin was like gold, flickering and soft. The freckles across his nose and cheeks were rare and beautiful, and they made Scorpius think of pebbles. In certain spots his curls reflected the light and glimmered a deep red, contrasting with his black–so black it was almost blue–hair. And in his emerald green eyes, his father’s eyes, his grandmother’s eyes, were tiny drops of fire. To say Scorpius couldn’t breathe would be an understatement. He was completely frozen, the mere concept of breath so far away it was as if he had never heard of it before. It wasn’t until Albus’ chest rose softly that his body seemed to register breathing was something he had to do, although his conscious thoughts remained fixed on Albus.

In the back of his mind, Scorpius remembered he had asked a question, or was about to, but thankfully his friend didn’t seem to have heard him, as he was so focused on the pages in front of him. Scorpius looked down at Albus’ journal and felt a sudden pang of guilt for categorizing what Albus was doing as ‘doodling’ in his own mind. Albus was _drawing_, to call this doodling was, well, wrong. It felt disrespectful almost, like belittling what Albus was creating. It was beautiful, abstract, complex, it looked like a feeling and a tree and a creature and a spell all at once. Scorpius felt his heart expand and ache for his friend, who was so sensitive and kind, who felt deeply and passionately, but was seen as surly and cold, seen as the black sheep of his family, as the downer, or the grump. And while Scorpius could not deny that Albus was most definitely a grump (Scorpius couldn’t wait for Albus to be an old man, he would excel at it), to suggest that his friend was dull simply wasn’t true. He just expressed himself differently than his family did. Albus was, after all, a Slytherin in a family of Gryffindors, so although Albus’ anger could be explosive (like his entire families’, except his grandfather, really), in so many ways Al’s feelings showed themselves differently. Where his older brother would give an impassioned speech about how much he loved his little sister in front of the whole family for her birthday, which would have everyone laughing and Harry crying by the end, Albus would work to find a seed of a rare plant Lily had been talking about, and in the morning when it was just them at the table, give her a pot, some soil, and the seed, all as their own parts, because he’d know she’d want to plant it herself.

The sound of Albus yawning brought Scorpius’ attention back up to his friend’s face. Scorpius smiled at a couple more curls that had escaped as the knot had loosened. He wondered if Albus wore his hair up like this a lot, presumably only when he was alone, and had just absently put it up this way while he drew, and Scorpius read. It seemed practiced, the way Al spun his hair together into a soft knot. It made Scorpius happy to think his friend was comfortable enough to wear his hair like this with him here, even if Albus hadn’t put it up consciously. Scorpius knew that Albus didn’t just struggle with looking so much like his dad because of the pressure it put on him, though that was obviously a huge factor. Part of it though, was not that he looked like his dad, but that he didn’t look like his mom. He’d never said it outright, but Albus had always been sensitive about the fact that his brother and his sister looked more like his mom than he did. Scorpius understood all too well wishing to be recognized because, “You look so like your mother” rather than, “You look exactly like your father.” Especially considering Albus’ close relationship with Ginny. She had never been anything short of supportive of Albus’ friendship with Scorpius, and had even fought with Harry when he was being unreasonable about it, and holding onto old grudges which Albus and Scorpius weren’t apart of. Scorpius continued to study his friend. He was darker than his brother and sister, his complexion just like Harry, and while he had freckles scattered just across his nose and cheeks, James and Lily were covered in freckles, from their faces to their hands, just like Ginny. But, Scorpius thought, Albus in front of him now, he could see so much of Ginny in his friend. His jawline, which resembled his father’s when he was angry or sad, looked so like his mother’s now, still sharp but less squared, determined but not clenched. Scorpius thought of the picture in the Potter’s sitting room of Ginny playing for the Holyhead Harpies early in her career. She’d was sub for their team’s seeker, her eyes set and fierce, her arm outstretched as she came up on the snitch, and not until the snitch had been well and caught in her hand did her focus spill into a huge smile. Albus had that same purposeful look now, focused with the same intensity his mom held for the snitch on the line of his pen.

Scorpius’ eyes traveled up to where Albus’ jaw met his ear. His friend’s earlobes were soft and floppy, and when they were younger Scorpius used to flick them to tease Albus, which initially had given Scorpius the upper hand, until Albus realized how much Scorpius actually enjoyed playing with his friend’s earlobe (Scorpius took a moment to contemplate how on earth he was so weird)and used it as leverage so Scorpius would do his homework (_by telling Albus the answer to his history of magic questions, NOT by writing it down for him, Merlin_). Once when they were twelve, Albus had asked Scorpius why in the world he loved his earlobes so much. They were both laughing hysterically as Scorpius flipped Albus’ floppy earlobe back and forth, and he’d told him, “Albus! What a silly question! Can you not see how soft and floopy they are? Have you not noticed how mine are so unjustly attached to the side of my head, completely unfloopy?”

By then, Albus was laughing so hard he was hiccupping, “Un–floop–y!?”

“Yes,” Scorpius told him seriously. “Unfloopy.”

Scorpius felt his heart warm at the memory. It reminded him of a time more recently when they were fifteen and he’d met Grandma and Grandpa Weasley for the first time over the Christmas hols. He’d noticed Albus had the same ears as his Grandad. Scorpius told him such, leaning in to whisper in his friend’s ear, “I see where you got your ears frommm” and flicked Al’s earlobe. Albus had yelped slightly and jumped in his seat, turning towards him, his face flushed bright red from what Scorpius could only assume was a combination of the wine and the cold winter air.

“Scorp!” Albus scolded, though Scorpius could clearly see the sides of Albus’ mouth quivering in a very obvious attempt not to smile.

“Al!” Scorpius mimicked in the same tone, grinning widely at his friend.

Albus laughed and smacked Scorpius’ hand, “I see wine makes you behave like an eleven-year-old boy again?”

Scorpius could tell from his tone that Al was trying to give him a cheeky smirk, but was unable to stop his face from splitting into a huge grin. Drunk Scorpius took that as a huge win, and dramatically threw his head back, putting one hand over his eyes and the other over his heart.

“Albus Severus Potter! You wound me! Hath you no love for when I flick your floopy ears? Alas, I shall never flick thy ears again, lest you wound me with your wicked words.”

He peeked through his fingers at Albus, who was shaking slightly trying to hold in his laughter. Scorpius maintained eye contact with him; a challenge. Albus was shaking more now, tightly pressing his lips together. Without breaking eye contact, Scorpius slowly moved his hand from his chest and towards Albus’ ear. Albus raised his eyebrows at his friend. Scorpius raised his back, and felt his resolve starting to drift, his laughter about to break free. They stared each other dead in the eyes, Albus daring Scorpius not to flick his ear, Scorpius daring Albus to stop him, both daring the other not to laugh. He flicked Al’s ear. They both had started laughing so hard that they’d nearly knocked Al’s wine glass over, which, thankfully, was stopped by a quick spell from Albus’ mom, who was grinning at them from across the table.

Scorpius was sure his smile was stupidly big by now, but it felt so good to think about Albus and not get angry with himself, to not get sad about how much he loved his friend as more than a friend, to not feel ashamed and upset at what he was risking…

Oops.

_Nice going, Scorpius_he chastised himself in his head. Of course only now was he thinking about how his feelings for Albus were a problem he had to keep in check, after staring at him for Merlin knows how bloody long, thinking about how beautiful he is, and day dreaming about memories that made his heart glow.

_At least I didn’t think about kissing him_

he conceded, as his eyes drifted towards his friend’s mouth.

_At. Least. I. Didn’t. Think. About. Kissing. Him. _

He told himself again more of a desperate reminder than anything else, a plea to _please Scorpius, do NOT THINK ABOUT KISSING HIM_. And then, because some greater power must have it out for Scorpius, Albus licked his bottom lip and bit it immediately after, pulling it taught with his teeth.

_SHIT bloody hell no no NO. _

And as he began to panic over thinking about kissing his friend, shaking his head in an attempt to get the thought out of his head, and flailing around in a familiar chaotic panic, Scorpius Malfoy, epitome of grace, elegance, and aristocratic poise, knocked into one the floating candles and lit Albus Potter’s bloody curtains on fire.

“Shit!”

Albus looked up sharply and gasped, startled by Scorpius yelling. “Scorp! Merlin what–”

“SHIT!”

“I KNOW ALBUS HELP ME!”

“Where’s your wand!?”

“I don’t know I don’t know I can’t find it!”

“How can you not find you wand it was just next to you!”

“I don’t know Albus probably because I’m a total ponce who intentionally lit your curtains on fire!”

“Oh do not turn this around on me, you’re the one who–”

“ALBUS please just get your wand it’s getting closer!”

Scorpius shrieked and Albus threw the side of his curtains that weren’t on fire to the side and grabbed his wand from his bedside table. He turned back around, pointing his wand at the fire by Scorpius and yelled,

“AGUAMENTI!”

The resulting blast of water was huge, completely dousing the fire and Scorpius in the process. Both boys were silent, the only sound was the steam sizzling off Albus’ curtains. Scorpius’ mouth was open and he was breathing heavily, eyes wide like he could not believe what just happened (or couldn’t believe himself), completely soaked. Parts of his hair was stuck to his face and others were hanging around his head, dripping onto his clothes and the sheets.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Albus coughed, clearing his throat, and drawing Scorpius eyes towards him. Looking at his friend, Albus knew he probably shouldn’t make a joke, he _did_look pretty shocked about what just happened, but then again, he _had _just lit Albus’ curtains on fire…

“So, uh” Albus coughed again, “you feeling ok?”

Scorpius looked at him for a second before understanding brought him back to their earlier conversation; _it won’t feel very good when the curtains catch fire_. His eyes somehow got even wider, before he quickly hugged his knees into his body and dropped his head in between them, and in the same second turned red so fast his ears were entirely scarlet by the time his face was hidden.

“Oh wait Scorp I’m sorry I was just making a joke! I’m not mad I know it was an accident.” Albus moved swiftly across the bed and hugged Scorpius, who was still resoundingly hiding his head in his knees, and rested his cheek atop his best friends very wet head.

“Scorp,” Albus was lightly running his hand over his friend’s back, “it’s ok, it’s really ok.”

Scorpius, to his credit, was doing a remarkable job of not shaking for how hard he was crying. He knew it would be ok for Albus to know he was crying a little bit, but if he knew how hard, he would know something else was bothering him. He also knew though, that he couldn’t move yet, which thankfully Albus sensed. After a while of Albus holding Scorpius, and Scorpius silently crying, he managed to let out a small “I’m sorry.” In response Albus squeezed him tighter and chuckled into his hair and Scorpius felt his heart pang. “Scorp, it’s really ok, I’m sorry I made a joke, I was just being an arse, you know me, but really, I’m not upset with you, I promise.”

From his hiding place, Scorpius let out a very muffled, “Like how you promised the candles would be ok?”

Albus let out a small bark of laughter and nuzzled his cheek into Scorpius’ hair. “I suppose not like that, I can guarantee with this though, since I’m not promising that anything won’t happen, but that something isn’t happening right now.” Scorpius sniffled and nuzzled his head into his knees further, simultaneously shuffling closer to Albus.

“You’re not mad?” it was so quiet that Albus wanted to squeeze every single bad feeling out of Scorpius that had ever dared upset him, but he settled for holding Scorpius just the slightest bit tighter.

“I’m not mad.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

They were silent for another minute. Scorpius’ breathing had calmed down, and Albus could feel that the tension in Scorpius’ back and shoulders had relaxed. He felt relief wash through him, and he hoped Scorpius could feel it too.

“My dad told me once that Dumbledore lit his curtains on fire.”

“Really?” Scorpius replied, extracting himself from his knees and Albus’ grip. Albus decided to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach as Scorpius pulled away, whipping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Yeah, not sure the story behind it though, but it’s nice to know we aren’t the only ones.”

“More like I’m not the only one” Scorpius said with a small smile. Albus smiled back it him.

“Do you want me to dry you off?” Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and Albus laughed, picking up his wand and sending a gust of warm air his friend’s way. He laughed again as Scorpius began posing, subtly at first, but eventually full on shaking his head like a dog. By the time his friend was dry, his hair was extremely fluffy. He looked like a dandelion, which Albus found to be extremely endearing. Albus smiled fondly at Scorpius and pushed a piece of his fluffy white blonde hair behind his ear. His friend smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh. They were quiet for a while, both sitting contentedly as Albus carefully brushed back over, and over the hair behind his friend’s ear.

“What startled you so badly?”

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked down, moving away from him then. “It was nothing” he mumbled.

Albus frowned but didn’t push the subject further, he knew Scorpius was exhausted, and frankly, he was too. He dropped his hand awkwardly into his lap and stared at it for a while, wiggling his fingers. He looked back up at Scorpius. “Want to go to bed? I’m bloody exhausted.”

Scorpius smiled at him. “Yes please. You can sleep in my bed if you want, considering–” Scorpius vaguely waved at the burned curtains behind him. Albus laughed and nodded, following as Scorpius slid off Albus’ bed into his own. They both lay down and fell asleep almost instantly, both glad to be sleeping next to the other.

As the boys got closer to the DADA classroom Albus looked up at his friend and saw the same look on Scorpius’ face as last night when he’d asked him what startled him. Albus reached out and touched Scorpius arm to get his attention, but Scorpius flinched and moved out of his touch. Albus tried not to fixate on how much that hurt him. Instead, he asked, “So, any new ideas for what my patronus is gonna be? Last year you were set on a buffalo.” He gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Scorpius returned it and said, as if he hadn’t ever thought about this before, “Oh I don’t know, maybe a polar bear? I hear they’re not nearly as ferocious as some people think they are. Real softies when it comes down to it.” Albus laughed and Scorpius smiled back at him gratefully. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to find out” he said, opening the door to the classroom. “I guess we will.” Scorpius smiled at him again as he walked through the door, Albus right on his heels as they both took their seats.


	2. Scorpius' Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus & Scorpius go to Harry's first patronus lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something different this chapter, switching my style a bit by making this one shorter than the last with no flashbacks. I think I like this style more but we'll see! also went back and edited chapter 1 a bit.
> 
> if you read, hope you like

Scorpius took a deep breath and focused on his memory. Harry had started off the lesson as he often did, with a short recap before they got down to practicing. All around him he heard murmured and shouted incantations, “expecto patronum,” “Expecto Patronum!” “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” He closed his eyes and focused on his memory. It was a tried & true memory of his, one he always tried but one that had never fully worked. Although he’d made non-corporal shapes before, and once it almost transformed into an animal (Scorpius had seen a long body, and thought maybe his patronus could be a snake, though he secretly hoped it wouldn't be). The memory was of Albus and Astoria meeting after they got off the train his first year. Scorpius could tell both his friend and his mom had thought about meeting a lot before hand. It was clear Albus was extremely nervous about making the right impression, but Astoria had been kind and open, and did the wonderful thing Scorpius’ mom had always managed to do so well: make others feel truly comfortable and welcome around her. By the time Albus was saying goodbye to Scorpius, the atmosphere between the three of them had become so comfortable and normal, it had felt like Scorpius’ homes had come together becoming one home. After Albus left Astoria had pulled Scorpius into hug and kissed the top of his head. Quietly, she'd said, “I love you my beautiful boy. I’m so, so proud of you for making such a good friend.”

Scorpius knew the memory was risky. His grief for his mother and his anxiety over his feelings for Albus made the memory a difficult one to use. But he’d almost been successful with this memory before, and he wanted to try, he wanted this memory to work. He breathed in and began trying to meditate on the feelings of love that he felt when this memory arose, without judging them (something he’d been working on for years in these lessons, and was still practicing). He knew though, with most all of his memories (truthfully, any memory which would have the potential to conjure a patronus) he’d need to exercise this focus. For the tenth time that lesson, he lifted his wand and whispered the incantation, “expecto patronum…”

Scorpius felt his magic and heard the gasps before he saw his Patronus. He quickly opened his eyes and his mouth fell open as a gigantic, glowing white Occamy flew around the room, filling the space as it did so. It grew so huge that the height from its belly to its back was as tall if not taller than Scorpius. Due to its size Scorpius’ Patronus brushed most everyone in the classroom before it began to shrink. Everyone’s eyes were on it as, while it continued shrinking, flew to the ceiling and then hurtled back down, aiming straight at Albus. Scorpius watched in shock as his Occamy flew towards Albus. It got smaller and smaller until it began to curl up, eventual nesting itself atop Albus’ head. The Patronus squawked once it was settled in Albus’ thick, unruly hair, and looked at Scorpius.

Everyone in the classroom was speechless, eyes shifting between Scorpius and his Patronus. Scorpius was stunned. He had so many emotions all at once that he didn't really feel any of them. He stared at Albus and his Patronus. They coexisted together so peacefully and comfortably that it made Scorpius’ heart ache, and, when he noticed this, his stomach clench. Scorpius wasn't sure for how long Albus’ eyes had not strayed from him. Both Albus and the Occamy were looking intently at Scorpius, their gazes freezing him to the spot. Eventually, after how long Scorpius could not guess, Albus looked up cross-eyed at the Occamy on his head and then back at Scorpius, blushing slightly and giving him a jovial, somewhat insecure smile. Scorpius smiled back as his Patronus faded.

The class was silent for a moment before Harry came over and clapped Scorpius on the back (a bit hard if anyone wondered what Scorpius thought, though it clearly indicated how proud and impressed Harry was). Harry beamed at him. “Well done Scorpius! That was a truly impressive patronus, and rare too! You should be proud.”

Scorpius was glowing as he smiled up at Harry, “Thank you, Professor Potter.”

Harry grinned back at him before addressing the whole class. “Alright everyone, well I think that was a spectacular ending to our first patronus lesson of the year,” he winked at Scorpius whose ears turned red, “everyone keep practicing and we’ll see each other the month after next. I hope to see more of you conjuring a corporeal patronus by then.”

As the rest of the class started packing up Scorpius turned excitedly to Albus only to see that his friend was still staring at him, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes open. Scorpius could see something there that he couldn’t quite place; he didn’t know if he’d ever seen whatever this was across Albus’ features before. Albus grabbed his left arm with his right, holding his arm across his body and shuffling a little on his feet. He looked down and back up at Scorpius a few times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, until eventually stuttering out, “I just– I mean– wow I can’t even I don’t know–b-because I mean WOW and and…” Albus made eye contact with Scorpius again and stopped rambling, and took a deep breath. He looked down at his shoes again before he spoke. “You’re incredible Scorpius.”

He knew he had to thank his friend, it was the polite thing to do, and his parents had raised him to be a good mannered individual. But he couldn’t get any sound, much less words, past his lips. His mouth had gone completely dry.

“Th-tha,” Scorpius could barely hear himself his voice was so quiet. He cleared his throat. “Th-thank you, Albus, that’s really kind of you to say.”

Albus still wasn't looking at him, and though it was hard to tell, Scorpius thought his friend was blushing. Before Scorpius could say anything else, Harry stood up abruptly from his desk, his chair making a loud sound and disrupting the charged room, causing both of the boys jump. He walked towards the door past the two of them.

“Since it’s the last class of the day you two can stay as long as you like,” he smiled warmly at Scorpius, “just remember to lock the door on your way out. Really good job today, both of you.”

Harry faced Al, sharing a meaningful look with his son, “I love you. I’ll see you in a few weeks." He turned, "Take care Scorpius.”

The boys called “Bye Mr. Potter,” and “Bye Dad,” as Harry smiled and shut the door.

Scorpius felt nervous as he turned back towards Albus, “D-do you want to try out yours? I can try and help, if you want.”

Albus gave him a small smile. “No, I think I’m ok. I couldn’t possibly follow your Occamy, which is all I can think about anyways, and I’m pretty sure the memory of you conjuring your patronus won’t help me conjure mine.”

Scorpius tried to keep his face from conveying how painfully his heart clenched at Albus’ words, but he wasn’t sure he was doing a very good job. “Oh yeah, haha sure, makes sense” Scorpius forced himself to shrug out.

Albus again looked down at his feet, and when he looked back up at Scorpius his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Do you want to go to the Great Hall? I’m starving.”

“Absolutely, let’s go.” Scorpius was relieved for the change in subject. He walked over to his desk to retrieve his bag, pulling it over his shoulder. “Are you excited for the roast beef?”

Albus had followed Scorpius and was reaching down to grab his bag, but at Scorpius’ question his head shot up and nearly smacked the underside of the desk. “Roast beef!? Scorp! I forgot it was roast beef day!”

Scorpius looked at him, shocked. “You forgot it was roast beef day? Al! You never forget about roast beef day! You’re always telling me that Tuesday is the best day because it’s roast beef day, and, wait–now that I think about it, you even reminded me this morning!”

Albus blushed fiercely. “Oh well I uhh forgot.”

Scorpius laughed at his friend. “Albus Potter, you are a wonder.” He smiled genuinely at his friend, hoping the sadness he felt wasn't visible to him. “Come on, let’s go before the first years eat all the bread.”

Scorpius turned and headed out the door, knowing his friend would follow. And as he’d left, he could’ve sworn he saw Albus’ blush get that much deeper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius' Occamy patronus is what started this whole pic! The first time I had the idea I imagined the scene where Scorpius' patronus flew around the room, up to the ceiling, and landed back down on Albus' head. 
> 
> not sure if anyone is interested but I did some research on the meaning behind Occamy patronuses and I thought it fit Scorpius so beautifully! this is what I found:
> 
> 'only those with a pure soul can conjure the Occamy patronus. Those with the Occamy patronus are thoughtful, and can often be found reflecting on previous events and on profound ideas. They often have a creative side too, excelling in creative subjects. They're very protective of their friends. they are also adaptive & can fit into most situations with ease'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm nervous about it but also really excited! This isn't beta'd so I'm sorry if its a bit confusing, I'm still trying to figure out how to format dialogue and I'm worried tenses & POV may be a bit confusing, if anyone reads and thinks so please let me know! Would always appreciate feedback.
> 
> Also, want to thank all of the AMAZING Scorbus writers out there. You all give me life
> 
> If you've gotten this far THANK YOU for reading!! hope you enjoyed


End file.
